I Remember You
by honkytonk3000
Summary: (One-shot, contains spoilers for Five Nights 2) A scrapped animatronic from a time long since past reminisces about a friend of hers...(Toy Chica POV)


**(Author's Note: This fanfic is based around the theory of FNAF2 being a prequel – in which the old 'Fredbear's Family Diner' animatronics were rebuilt to become the 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' crew, and the Toy crew got scrapped. This story takes place during the first game, from the POV of a not-so-scrapped Toy Chica. Apologies if it seems a bit rushed, I'm a little rusty with my writing lately ^^; Enjoy! ^w^)**

* * *

><p>I remember you.<p>

I remember the first night we met - when I heard someone crying in the Parts and Service room, back at the old place.

There you were, sitting in the shadows. Your crying sounded…strange. It didn't sound like something that would come from a voice box. It sounded more like a child, I thought someone had got locked in! I scanned you just in case, but the recognition came back as _**'Unclear'**_. It was strange, very strange.

But still, you were crying.

I sat by your side, and I remember your eyes. You stared at me…and you put your head down and cried some more. You had a poster by your feet…a poster of me.

Did I make you cry? I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry.

And I remember asking if you were alright. I remember your voice. A child's voice, like your crying.

'_**Unclear.'**_

"I'm…s-so…ug-ugly…"

I froze. Your voice had a stammer, mine did that sometimes.

"W-w-why can't I look like y-you? Why wo-won't they let me l-l-lo-look like you…?"

When you said that, I wanted to cry too. You weren't ugly, I thought you looked lovely. Even when you were all broken up and missing parts, you still looked lovely.

I made sure I told you that. And I remember the way you looked up at me, looking me right in the eye. You stopped crying.

"Bu-but people don't call me lovely…they c-c-call you lovely…"

"You don't need to look like me to be lovely. You can be lovely looking just as you are now."

I like to think that if your beak wasn't broken, you'd be smiling. I hope I made you smile.

I remember you reached out to me, you didn't have hands but I didn't mind.

"You're called Chi-Ch-Chica too! My n-name's Chica!"

We laughed at our matching names! I didn't know why our names were the same then, but we found it so funny!

And then, we were friends.

It's a shame you weren't allowed outside at the old place during the day – I would've loved to show off my new friend to all the children! But I'm glad I could see you at night – we had so much fun!

Do you remember the time we rode on the carousel in the Game Area?

Do you remember when we used to sneak into the kitchen with Mangle so we could eat pizza, like the customers did?

Remember that time we put all that slippy soap on the floors? We all laughed so much when Balloon Boy fell over!

It was so nice to see you laugh.

I saw you don't have a Game Area anymore, and the kitchen door hardly ever opens, even though everyone still gets food.

Mangle's still here, she lives with me and the others in the basement! Do you remember Mangle? She's more broken than ever, but she still remembers you. She goes through the vents every now and again and sees you – maybe one day; she'll come down and talk to you again.

Balloon Boy isn't here, though. He didn't come here with the rest of us – I don't know what happened to him.

Do you still see Puppet? He's here with us too, and he wanders around the restaurant sometimes. It's so strange, we're a little broken but he's not broken at all! He remembers you; he says he's known you for a lot longer than the rest of us.

People use that slippy soap to clean off all those red stains. Do you see the red stains? There are quite a lot of them…they used to be at the old place too, but not as many as there is here.

Is Jeremy still there, or do they have a new night-guard now? I liked Jeremy, he was nice. I didn't mean to scare him so much at night!

…

I come through the vents sometimes too. There's a grate where I can see the stage.

I've heard you and the others sing. They've fixed your voice box a little, haven't they? You don't walk around, though. Are you not allowed to walk around anymore?

You all look so different! I like it – you all look so shiny and new.

They've made you look so lovely. Even lovelier that how you looked at the old place!

…

I wish I looked as lovely as you do now.

I'm all broken. My eyes don't work properly. Part of my beak is missing. My skin is turning grey in places, and it feels rough.

But I'll just remember what I said to you that night in the Parts and Service room. "You don't need to look like me to be lovely. You can be lovely looking just as you are now."

Do you remember me saying that? I hope you do.

…

I know I'm broken, and I'm meant to stay in the basement, but tonight…I've come to see you.

_My_ Freddy and Bonnie told me not to go. Mangle didn't say anything. They said someone might see me.

But it dosen't matter.

I'll go back to the basement when I'm done, I promise.

Can you see me standing in front of you? I know you move around at night, sometimes.

I hope you can see me.

I hope you remember me.

Because I remember you.


End file.
